The physiologic integrity of the corneal endothelium will be evaluated in patients with corneal guttata, Fuchs' dystrophy, post-operative cataract anc corneal graft corneas and in normal control. The physiologic integrity of the endothelium will be measured by the transfer coefficient of fluorescein from the cornea to the anterior chamber following iontophoresis and using an objective fluorophotometer. Corneal thickness measurements will also be determined. An attempt will be made to determine which patients with guttata will progress to Fuchs' dystrophy. Children with congenital birth defects and familial disease affecting the conjunctiva and cornea will be evaluated. New antibiotics and anti-viral agents useful in corneal and conjunctival disease will be evaluated.